Warlord's Bloodline
by angellanger1
Summary: Megatron and Orion's child has long since been born. Megatron knows NOTHING about her. And she has no idea who her Sire really is. Could that lead to massive problems? Skips around a lot from chapter to chapter. Orion is now Optimus, stsrts just after Cliffjumper's death. Megatron/Optimus, Konck Out Megs' daughter friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Warlord's Bloodline Chapter 1

A/N Here's the sequel to Warlord's Affair. The setting skips to Earth, just before the humans come in. So The first episode. Orion is now Optimus. This was posted so quickly because of the best response I have ever had for only having Warlord's Affair up for a DAY! Hope you all enjoy the quick update, and a shout out to all who reviewed, Favorited, or added Warlord's Affair to their Alerts.

"Carrier, can we go for a drive, well, you drive I fly?" Rose asked. Optimus, her Carrier, chuckled and turned to his daughter. "Why don't you play a game?" he inquired. The small red and gray femme slumped her shoulders. "Everyone but you and Ratchet are out on patrol. There's no one here to play with." She reminded her Carrier sadly. Seconds later the other three Autobots drove in through the entrance of the base, and none of them looked happy. "Alright, Rose, why don't you go help Ratchet organize the med-bay while we talk." Optimus told his daughter. "Okay." She replied, knowing that, by Cybertronian standards, she was too young and small to be a scout, let alone a warrior.

So she made herself useful by helping and learning from Ratchet, the team's field medic. He was an older, slightly grumpy. But Rose liked him all the same. "Hey, Ratchet, the others are back." She informed him. Ratchet registered her tone and was relieved that they were all perfectly safe. They had just lost one of their own not two days before.

"Alright, well, you know where everything goes." Ratchet dismissed the youngling. He turned on the radio so that Rose wouldn't get too bored. The first song that came on was September by Daughtry. He relaxed as Rose began to sing along quietly. "_Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same. Years go by and time just seems to fly. But the memories are made_." Ratchet focused more on Rose's light soprano rather than the harder tenor of the original singer. That was how Optimus found them organizing the med-bay about an hour later.

"Having fun are we Rosie?" the red and blue mech chuckled as she danced around, tools in her small servos. She was thoroughly focused on the task at hand.

Rosie was a name Agent Fowler had once called her, and it had kind of stuck. The young femme jumped at the unexpected sound of her Carrier's voice. "Rosie, Can I talk to Ratchet in private for a moment." Rose rushed off to find Bumblebee. Bee always had fun games to play. "As of tomorrow there will be humans in the base. Bumblebee and Arcee were seen by two human youths" Optimus informed the medic, knowing he wasn't particularly fond of humans. Much to the larger bots surprise, Ratchet looked concerned, not angered. "What about Rose? Will having them here be good for her?" Ratchet inquired calmly. "Only time will tell." He said, worry creeping into his voice.

A/N Humans next chapter! Who else is excited?! This is unbetaed, so if anyone would like to take it up please let me know. If there are any mistakes please let me know via PM or review. Again thank you all for the overwhelming support of Warlord'' Affair. And I will try to type and post the other four chapters of this story ASAP. LOVES! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Warlord's Bloodline Chapter 2

A/N Humans come in this chapter. Setting the stage for future chapters a little bit. This story has gotten an AMAZING response to both this and Warlord's Affair, and I thank all those who have read and reviewed these stories.

Rose was sitting in the base's awkward human-sized living room watching TV. Well, she wasn't really watching anything, more like channel-surfing, trying to find something to watch until Bee and Arcee got back.

Just as she was about to give up and see if Bulkhead wanted to do something she heard Bumblebee and Arcee's engines revving up the ramp into the base.

When the yellow and black muscle car opened his door, Rose saw a small human wearing red glasses step out. His hair was brown with a wind-blown craziness to it. Two humans stepped off of Arcee, a girl and a boy. The boy looked older than the other two, and more responsible. The girl was asking Bulkhead rapid-fire questions and making the big bot quite uncomfortable.

Rose heard other conversation going on and decided to get a closer look at the humans. Her Carrier was explaining how they'd ended up on Earth. Rose had been online when they'd left their home planet, but she had been too young to remember it very well.

Rose walked down the steps to the main floor. '_They're a very small species, aren't they?'_ she thought as she approached the humans. "Hey kiddo, I was wondering when you would get curious enough to come check out the humans." Bulkhead said his vice filled with relief. Rose could tell he was happy to have the human female's attention off of him, even for a moment. "Hi, I'm Miko. What's your name, and why are you so small?" the black-and-pink-haired human questioned almost before Rose knew she was so close. "My name's Rose and I'm so small because I'm a lot younger." She said, not seeming in the least bit offended.

Hours later the humans left, so did Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. "Rose, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked. "I'm fine; although, I am a little tired." She tried, and failed, top stifle a yawn. "Well then, off to berth with you." Optimus said as he scooped up his daughter. "Night, Ratchet." Rose grumbled, already starting to fall into recharge.

A/N That's it for early stuff. The next chapter skips WAY ahead to the end of season one. You may have figured out that what I do follow, I follow VERY loosely. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Warlord's Bloodline, please leave a review and let me know what you all think so far. And just a reminder this is unbetad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warlord's Bloodline

Chapter 3

A/N Megatron finally meets his daughter! (Read Warlord's Affair if you haven't already for more info on that subject) Hope you enjoy Chapter 3, also updates may be fewer and farther between because I only have up two more chapters after this written already, and school gets in the way of writing time a lot. So I apologize in advance for lagging updates.

"Carrier, you look worried, well, actually, everyone looks worried. Why?" Rose asked. "An old prophecy, which may be coming true." The Autobot leader told his daughter, who had matured greatly in the short time since they had met the humans.

-Decepticons-

Megatron had been acting exceedingly strange as of late. He was obsessed with finding more Dark Energon. And, unknown to everyone else, he found his thoughts constantly drifting to the mech that had once been his lover.

'_What had become of the sparkling he'd been carrying? Was it a mech or a femme? When was the youngling's creation day? Was the youngling even still online?_

Those were just some of the thoughts he'd been going through repeatedly for quite some time. And today was no exception. These were the exact thoughts that Soundwave snapped him out of when he came to a stop in front of him.

"What is it!" he demanded, more yelling than anything. The wordless mech showed him a location where there was a large amount of Dark Energon. "Well, I've been searching the stars when Dark Energon floes directly beneath my feet." He grumbled, more to himself than to Soundwave.

Turning his attention back to his TIC. "You're in charge until I return." He ordered as he stomped out of the Nemesis.

When he got to the specified location he was a little confused, why was there a volcano? _'What would Dark Energon be dong in there? Or is it somewhere nearby?' _Megatron thought about it for a moment. Then decided not to question it any further.

He climbed to the top of the volcano, and inside was Dark Energon, and lots of it. While at the top he started communing with Unicron.

Moments after this monumental discovery, he felt somebot tugging him away from the edge of the volcano. He turned to face the supposed threat, bringing him face to face with Optimus. The volcano was now erupting, something Megatron had failed to notice.

Megatron just looked at his former lover for a moment, and nearly convinced himself that he saw love, and regret. _'What're you regretting?'_ he thought.

The Dark Energon was now messing with Optimus' systems. The other Autobots actually had to drag him through the ground-bridge and into the base.

Rose looked very worried. "Carrier!" she cried to him, trying to run to his side. Bee held her back, not knowing if Optimus' prolonged exposure to Dark Energon would effect the youngling. "I'll be alright, but we have bigger problems." He stated gravely.

A/N Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! I forgot I ended the chapter here, Megatron doesn't meet Rose until next chapter. Sorry, and another time jump, just before Megatron goes to Autobot base. Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
